De mí, para ti
by ukinea
Summary: Las despedidas no eran fáciles, y eso ambos lo sabían. Pero también, tanto el maestro como el discípulo, estaban agradecidos de haberse conocido el uno al otro. [One shot] [Muerte de personaje principal]


Antes de leer, les recomiendo que vayan a youtube y escriban en el buscador: Boku no Hero Academia season 2 ost - From me to you, seleccionen el que dura 2:50 minutos, y lo escuchen mientras leen esto. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **From me, to you.**

De mí, para ti.

Toshinori estaba postrado en la cama del hospital, con su respiración lenta y pesada. Sentado frente a él estaba Deku, el héroe número uno, quien luchaba por contener sus lágrimas.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar la primera vez que lo conoció. Un pequeño, tímido muchacho, fanático de los héroes. Quien a pesar de no tener un quirk, poseía el corazón más heróico de todos.

Todo el camino que habían recorrido juntos, había dado frutos. Todas las caídas, los tropiezos, y si, también los triunfos. Ya habían pasado seis años de eso, pero Toshinori aún recordaba con ternura, la cara de felicidad del chico cuando ganó el festival deportivo en su último año en UA; cumpliendo así la promesa que le había hecho.

Toshinori se había sentido tan orgulloso de él en aquel momento. Y en los que le siguieron, en años posteriores, cuando al fin había alcanzado el puesto de número uno.

Pero como todo camino, este había llegado a su fin.

Toshinori lo sabía. Sabía que había llegado su hora.

La hora de despedirse.

—Joven Midoriya, ¿que te he dicho sobre dejar de ser un bebé llorón, eh? —All Might dijo sonriéndole débilmente, mientras que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, alzó una mano para desordenar los cabellos de quien fuera su alumno favorito.

A sus veinticuatro años, Izuku era el héroe, el nuevo símbolo de la sociedad. El que daba esperanza a los débiles, y hacía pagar a los villanos. Sin embargo, allí frente a All Might, volvía a sentirse como aquel adolescente que soñaba con imposibles. Se sentía tan vulnerable como el niño pequeño, que necesitaba que lo rescatara su héroe.

Pesadas y silenciosas lágrimas caían por sobre las mejillas de Izuku, al darse cuenta de un hecho que se negaba a aceptar.

Porque aún no estaba listo. No estaba listo para decirle adiós a su maestro.

A aquel que le había dado la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

Al héroe que literal y figurativamente, había salvado su vida.

Toshinori bajó su mano. Sus párpados se sentían pesados y no creía poder mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

A su mente vino la vez que lo salvó del villano de lodo. En ese momento, Toshinori nunca imaginó que ese tímido adolescente, sería quien le enseñara de nuevo cómo ser un héroe. Izuku Midoriya terminó salvándole la vida a él, de todas las formas posibles.

Con orgullo y afecto, miró por última a vez quien fuera su pupilo, quien ahora ya era todo un hombre.

—Gracias, Izuku.

Había hecho una buena elección. Toshinori podía descansar tranquilo, sabiendo que su legado y la paz del mundo, estarían en buenas manos.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las voces que lo llamaban. Por la voz de su querida maestra, Nana, llamándole.

 **(~)**

All Might, tenía una expresión serena en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la sonrisa de su cara aún no se desvanecía.

El electrocardiógrafo dejó de emitir el sonido intermitente, que indicaba los latidos del corazón.

Fue entonces, que todas las lágrimas que el héroe Deku aún guardaba, no pudieron ser ya contenidas.

Izuku pretó sus puños contra sus muslos, mientras cabizbajo, dejaba fluir la tristeza que lo embargaba.

Hasta que, una sensación, sacudió su interior.

Izuku llevó una mano a su pecho, y pudo sentir el tibio calor del one for all. De su maestro, fusionándose, al fin, con el quirk.

Aún con lágrimas, sonrió. Él era el portador de su legado. El legado **de All Might para él.**

Sólo que ahora, Izuku estaba por su cuenta.

Su jornada con All Might había llegado a su fin. Y una nueva historia estaba por escribirse.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, estaba en youtube escuchando el soundtrack de bnha para agarrar inspiración de un nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, pero me salió el tiro por la culata y en vez de inspirarme en Melissa, me inspiré en esta hipotética escena. Originalmente, esto sólo iba a estar publicado en un comentario del video, pero como me salió mas largo de lo que pensé xD, también quise publicarlo aqui. Como se habrán dado cuenta, el título del fic, es el título de ese soundtrack, _From me to you_ (De mí para ti.)

Muchas gracias por leer n.n


End file.
